


let's get married

by butchrenaryuugu



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Background Polyamory, Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other, Yearning, alternative weddings, lots of yearning, mages in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchrenaryuugu/pseuds/butchrenaryuugu
Summary: anders and hawke get engaged but like lowkey and it's slowburn until a few years later when they get married. they are two stupids but they are in love
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), anders/nonbinary hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	let's get married

It was whispered first when Ren and Anders laid curled up into each other in their tiny bed, tears staining both of their faces. There was a close call earlier, as the wanted fugitives were nearly caught. There was _no way_ either of them would let it happen, but it was still so stressful. It was a strange time to propose marriage, but Ren didn’t give a flying fuck.

“Yes,” Anders breathed, “yes, please, Ren.” He was grinning; heart still pounding.

Ren laughed. “I nearly forgot!” At this point, they were in hysterics. “Who would even marry us!? Anders, my love, we’re on the run!”  
  
As soon as Anders caught on, he was covering his face as he burst out, giggling uncontrollably. “You royal dumbass!”

The two mages stayed there, laughing so hard they swore they felt themselves crying a little more, for another moment. Another happy, warm moment. How was it that they managed to find joy when they were so endangered every day, when they had to survive on trickery and thin amounts of coin? Who would know, anyways? 

Maybe all that mattered was that they were still happy. That they were not just surviving, but living. If anyone, they would know the difference. 

Anders spoke up. “What about in Rivain? We can go there. Maybe Isabela can forge some papers for us.”  
  
“ _Or_ ,” Ren chided, “we could get them _legally_. It may be one of the only countries where we can do so.”

“We can see, yeah?” The blond shrugged, turning over to meet his love’s gaze.

“That we can.”

* * *

Surprise, surprise. The mages ended up _not_ moving to Rivain and getting married. It was much too far, and they didn’t have horses. Plus, Ren was tracked down by Inquisition agents and called to Skyhold, and they accepted only because Anders was allowed to come with them, which was quite the surprise. They travelled for weeks to get to the safe haven, but it would be worth it. 

The journey, in the end, took about two months. It was difficult for them to get maps and directions, especially because the destination was in the mountains, not to mention the fact that they had to acquire enough money to buy proper winter coats for each of them, and blankets, and enough food to last the whole journey up, as food was scarce at such an altitude. 

There were no marriage proposals in those two months, though they may as well have vowed to spend their lives together through every day aiding each other to eat and sleep. If they loved one another less, they would have split ways by now, but Anders needed this just as much as Ren did. It never mattered if one of them was too depressed or exhausted or sleep-deprived to work, they knew how the other would feel and be forgiving, as anyone should, after all. 

Sometimes Anders swore to himself that it was Ren’s love that got him through the tough times being on the run, having to hide from everyone. If not for them, he would have surely gone mad from loneliness, or perhaps the feeling that he was unloved. Though it wasn’t one bit true, Anders often felt that Ren was the only person that would ever love him. At the moment, it certainly felt like that was the case. 

* * *

Ren also felt that Anders was the only person that would ever love them. They’d flirted with Fenris and Merrill back in Kirkwall as well, but neither of them reciprocated as far as Ren knew. They still found themselves thinking about those two often. Merrill seemed quite infatuated with Fenris, staring at him from across the room sometimes. It would be funny if they got together, actually; the four of them would likely go on double dates if they all ended up in the same place at the same time.

But that was unlikely. Impossible. 

And Ren hated it.

Everything was so scattered. The only one Ren had anymore was Anders, but soon, they would have Varric, but… it wasn’t enough. They wanted more, they wanted Kirkwall again. Well, not so much Kirkwall, but Ren wanted Fenris, and Merrill, and Isabela, and Carver. All in different ways, and they would make sense of what that meant to them someday. In a week, in a month, in a year, or maybe longer, but it was alright.

 _But,_ said a nagging feeling in Ren’s head, _isn’t that selfish? You have Anders, what more do you want? Even being with Anders is selfish. You should leave him, let him go. He would be safer that way, wouldn’t he?_

The feeling didn’t leave. It never did. 

* * *

Skyhold was all Ren thought it was. Vast. Homely. _Safe._ They thought about bringing up the wedding again, but it was all too difficult with the missions they’d been assigned separately. An unhappy but satisfied Champion waited, waited for some time. 

At least the Inquisition was compliant in sheltering Anders. He got some awful looks from other citizens, and even fellow apostates. Anders felt like he deserved it. Ren disagreed and told him how much better he deserved. At least they were willing to give him a chance, and he slowly gained respect for opening up a small clinic in the castle and treating the sick and injured. It was how he made most of his friends, as well, like Dorian or… well, nobody else. What was even better was that Varric was there. Varric, who loved Ren no matter what. Varric, who loved Anders all the same and fought for his protection too. Ren didn’t realize how much they missed him until getting to Skyhold. 

The hole in Ren’s heart still didn’t close.

By now, Anders knew of Ren’s attraction to Fenris and Merrill. He was fully supportive, and would continue to support them and stay with them if they pursued a relationship with either one. It settled them somewhat more, but it didn’t change the fact that they weren’t there. On top of that, Anders was almost always away. The bed felt too empty at night and it weighed on Ren’s mind like nothing else did.

* * *

The fateful day at Adamant Fortress changed everything.

The Nightmare told Ren that Fenris and Merrill were already dead and long forgotten. Fenris was killed by his own body, his lyrium brandings. Merrill was taken by a demon that came out during a spell gone horribly wrong. The Nightmare said that poor Ren would regret never telling them of their feelings. Somehow, they were the only one that heard it.

The Nightmare told Ren that Anders would die, no-- not die, that wasn’t it, was it? Anders would be taken in by the Templar Order, and he would be made Tranquil, and he would be-- 

_no_. 

Returning to Skyhold, Ren was met with worried people all around. There was _one_ person they wanted to see at that time, and they were relieved beyond words to find him in their room, pacing frantically. The pair embraced and cried in each other’s arms, neither one of them letting go for the rest of the evening and did what they so terribly craved every time they were apart. 

* * *

If there was anyone that was mushier than Anders, it was Ren. If he had something incredibly poetic to say, they would come back with something equally as fine. And where words failed, actions didn’t. Ren would hold Anders so gently yet with such strength that he would find himself lost without anything to say; all he could do was hold them back.

* * *

The last time it was said was the morning after. It was Anders this time, and this time, they knew it was possible. All Ren could do in response was grin and kiss their love foolishly, and when their lips separated, whisper a simple _yes_. 

Together, they bought some cheap gold rings to show their engagement. There weren’t many people who asked about it, just saw the bands and smiled. It wasn’t even publicly announced, but everyone knew how very deeply in love the two of them were from before. It didn’t take rings to show that, but it certainly helped to have them. Hell, they would probably have a cat as their ring bearer or something. They didn’t even choose a date, all they knew was that they were in love and they had something Ren didn’t feel with anything else, something purer. 

The only problem here was that _nobody_ would marry them. Anders, in case anyone forgot, was a wanted apostate that also blew up a Chantry, so in the eyes of most that had the ability to officiate a wedding, he didn’t deserve it. That was the biggest problem by far. Perhaps they could instead just say they were married. That was a thing people did, right?

Well, most likely not. 

* * *

A year passed, and Leliana was elected as Divine Victoria. She gave the mages their freedom, disbanding the Circles entirely. The mages were to have control of their own lives. It was everything that Anders and Ren fought for all these years, and they were elated at the change. All that hard work had paid off, and their friends and everyone they fought for could be free. _Bethany would too,_ Ren thought. _She would be proud._

The two apostates had, strangely, forgotten about their engagement through that year; as much as they could while still wearing the rings and having people comment on it. It was actually the new Divine who suggested that she could marry them. It would be monumental, she told them, to have their wedding at the Kirkwall Chantry. Neither one could forget the smirk on her face as she told them this. Leliana-- no, Victoria, was the best person to have officiate their wedding. She would probably even suggest that they have ridiculous vows!

In the next few months that ensued, the three of them planned the wedding. They were planning to keep it small, maybe just a few close friends. Perhaps Merrill could come along, if they could find her, that was. Le-- _Victoria_ said she would even have a statue of Anders raised in front of the Chantry to commemorate his heroic act in Kirkwall those few years ago. Just not before the wedding, it would feel weird.

* * *

Ren wore their Champion armour, and Anders wore his new robes. The wedding was small and quiet, and the area was reserved for them that day. The vows were short and sweet, just like they had planned. It was all they ever wanted and more, even while they were the only guests.

For the rest of the month, the two mages stayed in Kirkwall in the Hawke estate. It was occupied by Orana and a few other ex-slaves who were hiding out there until they could find another place. 

While Ren and Anders were to travel to Weisshaupt in the next few months, they savoured the visit and the little luxury they had for the time being. It was all they had, along with each other.


End file.
